Forever
by HariSohma17
Summary: A Sohma girl who has been lost for nine years now, finally comes back to her family. But nine years is a long time, and many things have changed...
1. The Girl by the Tree

Chapter One

The Girl by the Tree

"Hey Tohru! You mind putting this outside for me?"

"Not at all!"

Tohru grabbed the blue shirt Kyou held and put it with all the rest of the wet clothes she was carrying in the basket. Kyou went back upstairs as Tohru hauled the basket outside.

"Ah! It's so sunny outside!"

Tohru smiled and began to hang all the clothes.

"Well that's all I have now. I guess it's time to wash some more clothes...Oh? Who's that girl?"

Tohru looked over by the tree in the front lawn to see a girl leaning on the tree with curly long red-orange hair down to the side ending with a curl. She was wearing a blue skirt with a blue jacket and black shirt. She was also wearing a hat with a ribbon in her hair.

"Oh my! Excuse me? Are you alright!"

Tohru ran to the girl and felt her head.

"Oh no! She has a fever! Shigure! Someone! Help!"

Shigure ran outside waving his arms in the air yelling with a book in his hands and papers with drawings on them flying all over the place.

"TOHRU! What's wrong?"

"Shigure! This girl, she's sick!"

"Oh well we can't have a poor sick, cute girl outside in the cold, cold snow now can we?"

"But Shigure...it's spring."

Shigure picked up the girl and brought her inside the house. He placed her on the bed in the extra room they had upstairs.

"She looks so familiar..."

"What was that Shigure?"

"Oh nothing! Um, Tohru? Why don't we go make some food for Yuki and Kyou. And while we're at it we can make food for this girl."

"Alright Shigure! I'll meet you in the kitchen."

With that Shigure went down to the kitchen and waited for Tohru. Tohru, in the mean time, went to get the girl a blanket. She came back and placed a warm white blanket on the girl. She then closed the door and went to the kitchen.

Shigure hopping around with his hands clasped together began to chant, "Tohru's making rice balls! Tohru's making rice balls!"

"Alright Shigure, let's get started!"

Around an hour later Yuki and Kyou got home from the store with bags of groceries in their hands.

"Sorry it took us so long to get back. If it weren't for this stupid cat we would have gotten here around 30 minutes ago..."

"Are you saying it was my fault!"

"No. Wait...Yes. Yes I am." Yuki smiled.

"Argh! You damn rat!"

"Um. Yuki? Kyou? We have a guest and she's sleeping so..."

"I'm sorry Ms. Tohru."

"Yeah. Me too."

Tohru smiled.

"Hey."

"Oh, uh. Yes Kyou?"

"Who's here?"

"Well...um. I don't know."

"You don't know! So you just grabbed some random person off the street!"

"Kyou if I may..."

Shigure popped out of the kitchen with rice all over his mouth.

Kyou whispered to himself, "No you may not."

"Tohru found the girl outside in need of help, so naturally, Tohru being the wonderful, sweet, caring person she is brought her inside and even made us all food-including food for the girl. Uh, oops. I guess I ate all of it! Ha!"

"You stupid dog! You ate all of it!"

"Oh, it's alright Kyou. I can make some more."

Tohru ran to the kitchen. Yuki and Kyou both stared at Shigure.

"Ok, why are you both staring at me like that?"

After a long pause...

"Shigure, you annoy me."

With that Kyou went to help Tohru in the kitchen.

"Shigure?"

"Yes Yuki?"

"Where is this girl now?"

"She's in the guest room, and let me tell you, she looks awfully familiar."

Yuki began to walk upstairs.

"Yuki! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see her."

Shigure sat down and smiled.


	2. The Girl of the Sohmas

Chapter Two

The Girl of the Sohmas

Yuki slowly walked toward the guest room door. He knocked, no answer. He opened the screen doors and walked in leaving the doors open. He kneeled at her bedside.

"She does look familiar…I wonder."

Yuki took her left hand and puched her sleeve up. A purple and white beaded bracelet was on her arm.

"No way…"

FLASHBACK

(Nine years earlier.)

"Yuki, you're it!"

Yuki laughed and chased Hari around trying to tag her.

"You're going to have to run faster than that Hari!"

Just then, Hari bumped into Hatsuharu, Momiji standing next to him. Yuki stopped right behind her. The three children stared at each other.

"Hatsuharu? You wanna play tag with us?"  
"Alright."

"Miji! You play too!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"It is Hari."

Yuki held her hand and stayed by her while everyone cooked in the kitchen.

"Yuki! Food's ready!"

"Where's that damn rat?"

"I don't know but his soba is getting cold!"

Shigure slowly reached for the soba noodles, moving all the cups and plates out of his way, when down came a fork. Right through his sleeve, holding his hand in place.

"Oh no you don't! Tohru cooked it! If Yuki isn't eating then Tohru eats it, not you."

"Awww. Not fair…"

Shigure started to pout. He pulled the fork from his sleeve then crossed his arms and frowned.

"You always mess everything up Kitty-Kitty."

"Stop calling me that!"  
"What Kitty-Kitty?"  
"Stop it!"

"Ah, where'd Tohru go?"

Kyou turned around to see Tohru walking up the stairs.

"I'll go get her…"

Kyou followed her upstairs, leaving Shigure at the table, by himself. Shigure looked around.

"Oh, I'm all alone again!" Shigure sobbed.

Tohru was peeking into the room the girl was in.

"So she really is back."

"Oh Kyou! I didn't-I just-I was-"  
"Do you know who she is yet?"

"Um, is she a Sohma."

"Her name is Hari Sohma. I guess you could say she's part of the zodiac."

"Oh! How nice! It's been a while since I've met a new member of the zodiac!"

Tohru peeked into the room again to see Yuki sitting on a chair he had pulled up close to the bed, with his head leaning on the bed, holding the girl's hand. He was sleeping.

"Yuki and Hari…"

"Hmm?" Tohru looked at Kyou.

"Yuki and Hari have been best friends since the day they met. They've always had a better relationship than me and her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see. Hari… Hari is my younger sister."

"Ah…How Amazing!"

"When she was around five or six our mother died. She hardly ever spoke to any one about how she felt, she only talked to Yuki and I. After a while she became so upset, she left home."

"Just like Kisa Sohma."

"She told Yuki where she was going but she also told him not to tell anyone and not to follow her."

"And Yuki did the exact thing Hari told him to. He was quiet the whole time."

Kyou nodded.

"Hari promised though. She promised she would come back. And I guess she finally did come back. Just wait until Akito hears…"

Tohru walked into the room and put her hand on Yuki's back.

"Yuki? Yuki are you awake?"

"Hmm?"

"Yuki are you hungry?"

Yuki rubbed his eyes and slowly got up from the chair.

"Tohru, has she woken up yet?"

"No. Not yet Yuki. But I have faith. Let's just wait and see what will happen! Kyou are you hungry too?"

"Mmhmm!"

"I'm still so lonely!" Shigure sang from downstairs.

Tohru laughed and grabbed Yuki and Kyou's hands and ran downstairs to eat.


	3. Welcome Home

Chapter Three

Welcome Home

The next morning Tohru, Shigure, and Kyou were all up early making breakfast.

"Tell me more about your sister, Kyou!"

"We've been talking about her ever since she got here! You're driving me crazy!"

"Well, since she's been asleep this whole time I haven't been able to talk to her."

"Well, I'm sure she'll wake up soon."

"Oh, Kyou. Look!"

Tohru pointed by the kitchen door. There standing right in front of them was Hari, half asleep, rubbing her eyes. She yawned, and with her eyes closed walked to the fridge and grabbed the milk along with the cereal, a bowl, and a spoon. She then slowly walked to the table with everything in her hands.

"Kyou what is she doing?" Tohru whispered.

"You know how during the weekends Yuki wakes up late and walks around half asleep?"

"She's the same way?"

"Yup. I bet she hasn't even noticed we've been standing here yet."

Shigure, Tohru, and Kyou slid over to see Hari eating her cereal. She got up from the table and put her dishes in the sink.

"Hey Kyou. You're out of milk."

"You're awake!"

"Yeah sure."

Hari leaned on the counter and fell asleep. Kyou shook her.

"Hey wake up! You've been asleep for a whole day now. Get up!"

"Alright. Alright in a minute…"

"Argh.. Whatever."

Kyou sighed heavily, walked over to the fridge and moved everything around as if looking for something. He jumped up and down looking in the back of it then he turned around and yelled.

"You really did use up all the milk!"  
"What are you yelling about!"

Hari got up and was now wide awake yelling at Kyou.

"You drank up all the milk!"  
"So what! I told you I did! Didn't I!"

"Argh! You're so annoying!"  
"You trying to start something!"

"Shut up you pest!"

"Put your fists up you stupid cat!"  
"Let's take this outside!"  
"I don't need to take this outside! I can beat your dumb ass inside!"  
"You wish!"

Hari threw a punch but instead of hitting Kyou, someone caught her fist…


	4. Reunited

Chapter Four

Reunited

…Someone caught her fist.

"Uh?"

Hari opened her eyes and looked in front of her to see Yuki holding her fist and smiling.

"Yu..Yuki?"

Hari paused and put her fist down.

"Welcome home, Ms. Hari."

"YUKI!"

Hari jumped on Yuki's back and hugged him tight.

"Yuki! I've missed you so much!"

Yuki put Hari down and hugged her.

"I've missed you too Hari."

"HEY! We were in the middle of something you damn rat!"  
"Shut up Kyou-nii! I haven't seen Yuki-nii in nine years!"

Tohru, confused, was still standing in the back of the kitchen watching. She thought "Yuki-nii? Kyou-nii?"

"And what about me!"

Hari turned toward Kyou.

"But you always said…"  
"What about me? I've missed you too you know. I didn't know where you were the whole time. You scared me."

"But Kyou-nii…You never liked me hugging you.."

"So what about me!"

"Oh Kyou-nii! I didn't know you cared!"

Hari ran to Kyou and hugged him tight.

"Argh! I didn't say to get all emotional about it!"  
"Kyou-nii!"  
"Get off!"

Hari began to cry a little. Small tears were dripping down her face.

"Uh..Hari! Hari! Why are you crying?"

"Because…I missed my big brother. I missed you."

"Ah."

"I missed you a lot."

Kyou hugged Hari back for the first time in his life.

"Welcome home sis."

Tohru standing behind them began to cry. Hearing her, Hari turned to face Tohru. Tohru wiped her tears from her face.

"Hi there!"

"Oh, hello! I'm sorry, it's just that was so sweet."

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself!"

Hari bowed down and took of her hat.

"I'm Hari Sohma, Kyou's younger twin sister!"

"Oh! It's very nice to finally meet you!"

"Yes very nice. And you are…"

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm Tohru Honda, I live here with the Sohmas. I've lived here around a year or two now!"

"Oh."

Hari turned around and whispered to Yuki.

"Is it ok to have a girl living with you guys?"  
"She knows about the curse Hari."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yeah."

"And Akito… hasn't done anything?"

"No…"

"Well it's very nice to meet you Ms. Tohru!"

Hari put out her hand to shake Tohru's hand and smiled. Tohru then noticed her bracelet.

"Oh. That bracelet!"

"Hm?"

"Tohru! Its um… your turn to take a bath!"

Shigure interrupted.

"Oh, alright. Thank you Shigure! Well, I guess I'll just talk to you when I get out, ok Hari?"

"Yes. Bye Ms. Tohru!"

Hari waved goodbye to Tohru as she went upstairs.

"Hari are you--"

"I'm fine, Yuki."

Yuki stared at her.

"Really! I'm fine!" Hari smiled.

Shigure put his arms on Yuki and Hari's shoulders and said,

"Why don't we invite some people over for breakfast? It'll be a Welcome Home to Hari Breakfast! I'll go call Momiji and Hatsuharu, and Hatori and Ayame while I'm at it! Fun fun fun!"

"Shigure wait!"

Shigure danced about the house with the phone in his hands calling everyone to come over.

Shigure and Hatori on the phone

"Hatori! You will never guess who came over!"

"Ug..Who?"

"I'm not telling you! You have to come over for breakfast to find out! Ha ha ha!"  
"Shigure…"

"Hari. You ok?"

Hari looked at Yuki.

"Is Akito still alive?"

"Yes…"

"Oh."

Kyou ran into the room.

"I don't want any leeks for breakfast! You hear!"

Hari laughed and hugged both Kyou and Yuki.

"I love you guys."


	5. The Party

Disclaimer- I do NOT own any of the characters from Fruits Basket

This is the chapter about the party Shigure planned. Another new character of mine is added in this one :D lol. Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter Five

The Party

"Alright! They should be getting here soon!"

Tohru brought plates to the table.

"All the food is ready. Oh, Hari! Can you bring the cups?"

"Sure!"

Hatori, Momiji, Hatsuharu, and Ayame were all coming very soon to eat and see who was the "mystery person" Shigure told them about. The food was ready and everyone was hungry. The door bell rang. Tohru ran to the door.

"I'll get it!"

She opened the sliding door and bowed down.

"Welcome everyone!"  
"Hello Tohru."

"Tohru!"

Momiji jumped toward Tohru to hug her but Kyou came and hit him right on the head, with his hand in a fist.

"Are you crazy! Geez! What's your problem!"

"Wahhh! Somebody! Kyou-Kyou hit meee!"  
"Argh! I swear every time I hear you, you give me a headache!"

"WAHHH!"

Hatori walked in with Ayame trailing behind him.

"Hello everybody!"

Yuki and Kyou looked down to the ground and sighed.

"He's here…"

"It's like a family reunion!" Momiji said.

"Shigure!"

"Aya!"  
"Shigure!"  
"Aya!"  
"Shigure!"  
"Aya!"

"Sh--"

"Alright already! Can it!"

Kyou yelled as he walked in with a bowl of leek soup Tohru had made. He was wearing a gas mask.

"I swear, you two are so irritating!"

"Please everyone! Sit down!"

Tohru took everyone's shoes and showed them to the table.

"Oh, Tohru! I almost forgot to ask! Who's this mystery person?"  
"Well, Momiji--"

Yuki walked in.

"Ms. Honda, do you know where Ms. Hari is?"

"Oh, so it's a girl who's staying."  
"Akito sure isn't going to like this one."

Everyone began to babble about what would happen if Akito found out.

"I'll go get her."

Yuki walked upstairs to find her. He walked over to her bedroom door and knocked.

"Hari? Are you in there?"

"Yes. Just give me a minute, I'm on the phone."

Yuki walked in slowly trying to be as quiet as possible. He sat on the bed.

HARI AND AYA'S PHONE CONVERSATION

"But Aya, you don't understand."

"I really think you should go down there. Everyone is waiting to see you."

"But I haven't been here for years… Don't you think they'll be disappointed in me?"

"They might be upset, but never disappointed. If they love you as much as you told me they do, they wouldn't be upset."

"But--"

"Just do what you want. I'm not forcing you to do anything."

"Alright.. I'll go."

"Great! When the party is over you have to tell me about it! Ok? Hari you hear me!"

Hari chuckled.

"Yes. I heard you. I'll call you as soon as its over!"

"Alright, I love you sister Hari!"

"Love you too sister Aya!"

Hari laughed again as she hung up.

"Hari?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was that?"

"My best friend. When I left here I went to her house, I told you that though."  
"Yeah, but I didn't know who she was then. Will I ever meet her?"

Hari turned to Yuki.

"Of course. You both are my best friends. How could I not let you both meet each other?"

Yuki laughed as Hari turned again to the window.

"It's beautiful."

"What is?"

Yuki walked toward her and looked out the window.

"That tree. Isn't it the one we used to play by? You, me, Kyou-nii, Hatsuharu, and Momiji. Even Akito came outside once. You remember?"

"Yeah. I forgot about that. Akito did come out once.."

They stared outside for a while.

"Hey. Everyone's here so lets go downstairs and eat!"

"Alright!"

Yuki grabbed Hari's hand as they walked down the stairs into the dining room. Momiji got up and ran in front of Hari and put his hands to his mouth and made a trumpet noise.

"And here is the wonderful Hari Sohma!"

Momiji paused.

"accompanied by the great Yuki Sohma!"

Momiji turned around to face Hari and Yuki. After a while Hari burst out crying and hugged Momiji. Momiji also began to cry.

"I missed you Hari…"

"I missed you too Miji."

Everyone ran to Hari after noticing who she really was. They all gave her a big, warm welcome home hug. And because Hari had become so happy (emotional) she turned into her zodiac form. A bright white smoke filled the room and there on the floor was Hari's clothes. Tohru kneeled on the ground and, with everyone watching, carefully pushed the clothes aside to find a small, white dove in Hari's place.

"Ah!"

Tohru picked up Hari from the floor and hugged her.

"She's so cute!"

* * *

Oh! I hope you liked it! I personally like this one smile lol. Any review is welcome!

Next Chapter - Chapter Six is a little shorter than the others. It's basically about Hari's zodiac form.

Thanks for reading! Next one up soon!


	6. Her Zodiac Form

Disclaimer- I do NOT own any of the characters on Fruits Basket

This chapter is kinda short. Its all about Hari's basic zodiac form. Yuki is umm.. how should i say this? Helpful to Hari in this one. lol. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter Six

Her Zodiac Form

Tohru picked Hari up and hugged her tight.

"She's so cute!"

Yuki, standing further back, smiled at the sight of Hari in her zodiac form. Tohru got up with Hari still in her hands and announced to everyone…

"I now see Hari is the dove!"

"Well, Tohru, I don't think that needed any thought after seeing her zodiac form…"

Shigure whispered. Tohru then continued…

"How about we start our breakfast?"

Everyone agreed. But at that very moment Hari's time in her zodiac form was out. A white smoke filled the room again and Tohru found herself holding her hands out as if Hari were still in them. She pulled her empty hands back in and looked up. She then realized Hari was transforming back into her human form.

Hari also realized she was transforming. All those people were there. Hatori, Shigure, Miji, Tohru. Everyone was there. And she was in the open. The white smoke began to disappear and her body began to show through the smoke. Just then Yuki ran into the smoke and covered Hari with his jacket and ran up the stairs covering her as much as he could.

Once up the stairs Yuki showed Hari into the room then handed her her clothes.

"Here. You better get dressed."

Hari smiled. "Thank you" She said. Yuki smiled then closed the door and walked downstairs. Hari leaned her back on the closed door and sighed. She then realized she still hadn't gotten dressed and ran over to the bathroom in the guestroom to get dressed.

A while later Hari came back downstairs to see everyone eating. From the stairs she could see all the things people were doing and the conversations they were all having. Just then Momiji ran over to her, still standing at the stairs.

"Hari? Would you like to eat?"

"Yes! I would!"

"Then come!"

Momiji pulled Hari over to the table and they all ate until they were so full it felt as if they had not a worry in the world.

* * *

Well, what did you think? I told you it was shorter. lol. No worries! Next one is in progress! lol.

Next Chapter - Ok, next one is interesting. lol. Its about Hari going to go see one of her friends. I wont say who though-you have to find out for yourself! lol.

Thanks for reading! Nextchapter out soon!


	7. Permission

Disclaimer- I do NOT own any of the amazing characters from Fruits Basket.

This chapter is interesting. Most people I've shown this one to didn't see it coming. lol. Tell me if you knew who the friend was! lol Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Permission

The next morning Hari woke up a little earlier than usual. She leaned over to the nightstand right by her bedside and picked up the phone. She looked at the clock right before she dialed the number, realizing it was four in the morning. After a short pause she decided to still dial the number. A girl picked up, she sounded tired.

HARI ON THE PHONE

"Hey Aya?"  
"Hari? Is that you?"

"Yeah, you asked me to tell you about the party."

Aya sounded interested and more awake then when Hari had first called her.

"Well, are you gonna tell me or just sit there and torture me?"

"Well, first what happened-"

Hari and Aya talked for around two hours about the party. They had always been like that, ever since they met each other. They could talk about anything whenever they wanted for hours.

Aya was a little younger than Hari but they were still in the same grade together. Aya was a little taller than Hari too. She had long blond hair tied in braids all the time and green eyes. She wore a dark brown long sleeved shirt with a blue skirt just like Hari's.

After sitting in bed a while, Hari opened her door and quietly walked to Shigure's room. She knocked and heard a voice. She then opened the door and walked in.

"Shigure? Can I talk to you?"

Shigure rubbed his eyes and stood up in bed.

"Yes? What is it Hari?"

"Um…Well…"

Hari sat down on the bed.

"Since I got here I've been having so much fun!"

Hari smiled and Shigure continued to listen.

"And because of this I really haven't had any time to see a friend."

Shigure began to speak.

"And you want to go see your friend right?"

Hari nodded.

"Just answer me this one question, Hari. Who's this friend?"

Hari looked down trying not to look at Shigure. She didn't know what he was going to say once he heard who she was going to go see. She also didn't know if Shigure was even going to approve of her asking to leave for a day.

"Akito…"

Hari finally said. For a while, Shigure said nothing. Then he smiled.

"Well, if you really want to go then I see no reason to keep you here. But it is Akito you are going to see so you know someone will want to go with you to make sure you're ok."

Hari nodded.

"I do know that but I want to go alone. I need to speak to Akito alone."

Shigure was uneasy and didn't agree with this much. Akito wasn't the type of person who easily forgave someone for leaving without permission for years straight at a time. His temper was terrible and he was easily angered. But even with all of this going through Shigure's mind he still allowed Hari to leave.

"You just have to be back tonight. If you don't come back by six o'clock tonight I'm going to go get you. Do you understand?"

Hari nodded then thanked Shigure and left. She ran to her room to get dressed and then left to go to the Sohma House to see Akito, a friend she hadn't spoke to in nearly ten years…

* * *

What did I tell you? Did you see it coming? lol. Congrats if you did! If not, then better luck next time! lol. Hope you liked it!

Next Chapter - ... crud. I don't remember what the next one is about. I just wrote it too! Well, I guess it'll have to be a surprise! The best type of prize is a SURprise! lol.

Next one up soon! Thanks for reading!


	8. Akito

Disclaimer- I do NOT own any of the amazing beautiful perfect characters from Fruits Basket (sob)

Ok, I personally like this chapter. Its all about Hari going to see her friend-Akito! I always liked Akito but he was always all mean like so I wanted to put him in my fanfic except all nice and stuff-lol. Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter Eight

Akito

Hari left early so no one would come with her or worry much. She thought, 'if I leave early I can come home early.' Therefore she didn't think many people back at the house would even know she had left in the first place.

After a small walk Hari came up to the Sohma House entrance.

"Wow. … It looks smaller than before."

Hari chuckled as she walked toward the door. The handles were big and made of a dark, metal-like solid. The doors however were made of wood. The wood made the door heavy and hard to open. But they were still beautiful. Hari passed her hand down the carvings in the wood. She then opened the heavy door and slowly walked in.

She carefully looked around trying to find Akito's home. She looked for a certain landmark she knew was right in front of Akito's home. A tree. It had been there ever since they were born. The tree had gone through everything with the Sohmas: holidays, birthdays, deaths… Everything.

Just then she saw the tree. It had grown so much since she had last seen it. Yet it looked smaller. This was because not only the tree had grown, but Hari had too.

She walked toward the house behind the oldtree and knocked on the door. A small voice came from the door and she walked in…

"Hello? Akito? Are you home?"

Hari looked around. She walked in and shut the door behind her. She walked to the back of the room she was in. It was a living room. There was a T.V in it along with some pillows on the floor. But it looked as if they hadn't been used in a long time. The floor was dusty and everything had cobwebs all over it.

"What are you doing in my house? Get out!"

Hari looked behind her to see Akito, dressed in a kimono with a red patterned robe on. His clothes looked like they were to big for him since they were slipping off from his shoulder.

"Answer me!"

"Akito?"

Akito looked at Hari still angry. He still didn't know who she was.

"Get out of my house!"

Akito ran over to Hari and pushed her down. As Hari was on the ground she began to speak up…

"Wait! Akito wait!"

Akito calmed down a little. Just long enough to listen to her.

"It's me. It's me, Hari."

Akito stared at her and roughly picked her up from the ground. He shook her and he yelled in her face.

"You lie! Hari Sohma left years ago! She's gone! She's never coming back!"

"No, Akito it's really me! Akito you must believe me! You must!"

"She's never coming back!"

Akito continued yelling at her and shaking her and hitting her. But Hari was determined to get through to her friend. Akito used to be one of her best friends and Hari wasn't going to let all those years go as if they never existed.

Hari grabbed Akito's arms, pulled him toward her, and hugged him tight.

"Akito. … It really is me. I came back, just like I promised."

After realizing Hari had really come back this time Akito began to cry. He had been through a lot while Hari was gone. His sickness was getting worse and his death was quickly following him. Hari kneeled down with Akito still in her arms. She began to stroke his head feeling his hair.

"It's alright…"

A little while later Akito had washed up and was feeling better. He walked out of his room to see Hari sitting on one of the pillows in front of the T.V waiting.

"Hari?"

Hari got up and turned around to face him. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt with a thin white stripe down his left sleeve.

"Wow! Look how nice you look!"

Akito smiled. Hari walked up to him and fixed his shirt.

"Akito, let's go out to eat for lunch."

"But I'm supposed to stay-"

"I'll be with you. It's better for you to get out and see the world!"

Akito looked at Hari.

"Do you want to stay inside your whole life and do nothing? Or do you want to live life like everyone else, Akito?"

Akito smiled as Hari grabbed his hand and ran out the door with him.

"We're going to a friend's house to eat. Try to get along with him!"

Hari smiled then continued…

"But I want to stop somewhere first. For old time's sake."

Hari smiled as she saw Akito smile again, something he hadn't done in years…

* * *

Awww-- Isn't that cute? lol. Who do you guys think she should end up with? Just wondering what the people think will happen! lol.

Next Chapter - Next chapter involves Akito and Hari going to a place they used to go to as kids.

Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Reviews of any kind are welcome:D


	9. The Park Bench and Swing Set

Disclaimer- Ok by now you all know I do NOT own the Fruits Basket characters (which I love so much! lol)

This chapter is kinda like a flash back type thing for Akito and Hari. They go to this place that they used to go to as kids and they remember their times there. Stuff like that. Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter Nine

The Park Bench and Swing Set

They stopped at a tree. Not the tree by Akito's house but a tree at a park, or what looked like it used to be a park. The swing set was rusty and the monkey bars were falling apart.

"This is…"

"It's the park we used to play at!"

Akito looked at Hari, smiling at the thought of them as little children.

"We used to play here with everyone else, remember Akito?"

Akito nodded still surprised.

"Yes, I remember."

He walked over to the park bench, the only thing that was still in one piece that had not rusted or had any destruction caused to it. He sat down.

"I haven't been here in ages…"

He bent forward slightly, leaning his arms on his knees. Hari walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You know…"

Hari began. Akito looked up at her.

"Uh?"

"You know… I heard that you stopped going outside."

Akito looked away. He stared at the swing set a couple feet in front of them.

"I heard that you began yelling at people again, and…"

He looked up at her again.

"…and when I heard this, I was upset. I was upset that you would do something like that. I know you're better than that Akito. I know…"

"It's ok."

Hari stopped and looked down at Akito, still staring at the swing set. He began talking again.

"You don't have to force yourself to stay with me. I know I've done things and I know that everything you've just said right now is true. But just because we used to be friends doesn't mean you have to come here today and stand here by me."

Hari was confused. She sat down by him on the bench.

"Akito, I came here because we are friends not because we were friends."

Akito smiled. Hari looked at the swing set, the one Akito had been staring at the whole time.

"Yuki used to come here with us too right?" Akito asked.

"Yes."

"We haven't gotten along recently… Ever since you left."

"Why?"

"I don't know…"

Akito sighed and looked up to the tree that was shading the park bench they were sitting on.

"Yuki and I never really got along, you know that."

"Yes. But the way I remember you guys, is different. We all used to be friends."

"That just started when you came…"

"Really? Why?"

"Because… You treated us different. You treated us like we were human and not just another person of the Sohma family or an animal..."

A short second later Hari smiled then got up from the bench.

"Let's go Akito! We're going to be late!"

Akito got up and they left the park together to go to Hari's friend's house to eat.

* * *

I thought that was cute. Aren't they cute together? lol. Oh and another thing, who's the friend? Do you guys know? lol. Well, you're in for a surprise. lol.

Next Chapter - Next one is of Akito and Hari at her friend's house. lol.

Hope you liked it as much as I did! Thanks for reading!


	10. Akito and Yuki

Disclaimer- I do NOT own any of the characters in Fruits Basket

This chapter is kinda weird. it's basically Akito being taken to Hari's friend's house to eat. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ten

Akito and Yuki

When they got to the front of the house Akito realized where they were going.

"Why are you taking me here?"

He stopped walking and looked at Hari. Hari turned around and took Akito's hand.

"Come on."

She pulled him over to the door and she knocked. They waited for a minute then someone answered the door.

"Hari! Welcome… home?"

It was Shigure. He stared at Akito holding Hari's hand, looking down to the side trying not to meet Shigure's eyes.

"Thanks! I brought a friend over for lunch!"

"Oh, alright…"

Shigure let them in, staring at them.

"Are we eating out Hari?"

"I'm not sure. Is Yuki here?"

"No, he just went out with Tohru. They went to buy some food."

"Oh, alright. Never mind then."

Hari smiled and pulled Akito, still looking away from Shigure, into the kitchen. She closed the door behind her.

"Ok, Akito. I brought you here because you and Yuki are both my friends and since we all used to be friends I thought it would be good for both you and Yuki to speak to each other."

Akito looked at her and listened to her, knowing she wasn't done speaking to him.

"So when Yuki comes home try to remember all of us when we were little, how we used to be friends and how we used to hang out with each other."

"Hari… I have a question for you. Just one."

"Yes?"

Hari looked at him.

"Why did you leave in the first place?"

Hari hesitated. She wasn't ready for this question, she didn't think she would ever have to answer that question.

"Well-I-you see-"

"Oh Yuki! Tohru! Welcome home!"

"Thank you!"

Hari and Akito creaked open the kitchen door to see Yuki and Tohru coming in with bags of groceries in their hands. They were on their way to the kitchen.

"Oh no! They're coming here!"

"Hari what do we do!"

"I don't know!"

Akito and Hari ran around the kitchen trying to think of something to do.

"Should we hide?"

"I don't know!"

Just then, Yuki and Tohru walked in the kitchen. They still hadn't looked in so Akito and Hari had a couple seconds of being "invisible". They stood still in front of the kitchen door and smiled hoping Tohru and Yuki would just say hi.

"Oh?"

* * *

So did you like it? The person who said "Oh?" at the end of the chapter was Yuki. :D Just so you know. lol. Well next one is coming out soon enough!

Next Chapter - Just the meeting of Yuki and Akito. Gonna be some interesting stuff don't you think? lol

Thanks for reading! Hope you like the next chapter!


	11. The Meeting

Disclaimer- I do NOT own any of the Fruits Basket characters

This chapter is the confrontation (is that a word?) of Yuki and Akito. Interesting chapter. Hope you like!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

The Meeting

Yuki and Tohru walked in and stood at the doorway, confused.

"Hari? Why-he's-but-"

Yuki interrupted Tohru.

"Akito?"

Hari stood in front of Akito and began to talk to them.

"Tohru could I have some time alone with these two?"

"Oh, of course!"

Tohru placed the bags on the counter and left the kitchen. Hari stared at the two boys standing there not looking at each other.

"Yuki-nii…"

"I'm going to bed…"  
"Yuki-nii wait!"

Yuki stopped and looked at Hari.

"Why is he here?"

"He's here because he's my friend."

Akito and Yuki both looked at Hari, surprised.

"I love both of you guys…"

They continued to look at her, still talking.

"My mom told Kyou and I that your true friends are the ones that care about you and are friends with your friends…"

She looked up at them and her eyes began tearing.

"Did you here? They are friends with your friends! Those are true friends!"

Because she was in such stress she transformed into her zodiac form of a dove and flew out of the kitchen then out of the house and into the sky. She was gone.

Akito and Yuki just stared at the open door, the one Hari left in. The same door she used to leave nine years ago. Just then Kyou walked down the stairs to see everyone staring at the open door. He walked toward it.

"It won't close if you just stare at it geez…"

He shut the door and continued to walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Akito."

He paused. The rice from the rice ball slowly falling out of his mouth, grain by grain. He then turned around and pointed at Akito.

"Ah! What the hell is he doing here!"

Akito and Yuki turned to face him.

"I'm leaving."

Akito and Yuki both said. Shigure asked.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Hari!"

Akito and Yuki ran out of the door and into the open, to look for Hari.

"I love when Hari comes over because the weirdest things happen!"

Shigure began to laugh. The phone rang.

"Oh, I'll get it."

As Shigure walked to the phone Kyou, still standing in the kitchen, yelled.

"What the hell is going on!"

* * *

Did you like it? It's kinda stressful what theyre all going through. lol.

Next Chapter -

Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Reviews of any kind are welcome!


	12. Bonding

Disclaimer- I do NOT own any of the FB characters

This is the chapter where Akito and Yuki go looking for Hari. While out they "bond" lol. Read and watch what happens! lol. Hope you like!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Bonding

"Hari?"

Yuki and Akito called out Hari's name over and over while walking outside. They were trying to look for her. Akito looked at Yuki for a split second then looked away.

"Yuki…"

Yuki looked over to Akito. Akito coughed.

"What ever happened to Hari?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean-what happened to her that made her want to leave nine years ago?"

Akito continued to look at the path they were walking on. Yuki looked away from Akito and looked up to the sky, hoping to see Hari still in her zodiac form, flying.

"Her mother died."

Akito breathed in quickly, as if startled, and looked at Yuki.

"She died?"

"Kyou and his mother were never really that close so he got over it faster than Hari. But Hari, I think, never really got over her death. Not even now."

"Why wasn't I told?"

Yuki looked at Akito.

"Because the Sohmas were afraid of you. They didn't want to tell you something that would upset you."

Yuki looked away and continued to call out for Hari.

"They were afraid of me? …" Akito whispered to himself.

Akito began to call Hari's name again, "Hari Hari! Hari Sohma!". No answer. Yuki and Akito had been out there for at least an hour now. She was sure to have transformed back to her human for by now.

Just then, a man was seen running right by Akito and Yuki. He was screaming at the top of his lungs, screaming the word 'dragon', over and over. He was dirty and was covered in leaves. He had an empty holster, no gun.

"Dragon?"

Yuki looked over to the spot the man was seen running away from. There was nothing.

"That man is clearly out of his mind."

Akito quietly said, making sure the man didn't hear him. Yuki agreed and they continued searching for Hari. A while later, Akito stepped on something.

"Ah, what's this?"

He said as he bent over and picked something up. Yuki looked at what he had clenched in his hand. Akito opened his hand to find a beaded bracelet, of purple and white. Yuki breathed in and began yelling Hari's name over and over, louder and louder. He became frustrated and annoyed.

"Hari! You need to come back!"

Akito was confused. He looked at the bracelet, still in his hands, once more. It looked familiar. 'Was it Hari's?' he thought.

"Is this-"

"It's Hari's you fool! Hari is out there in her other form!"

Yuki ran off to find Hari.

"Wait!" Akito yelled.

Yuki stopped and looked at him.

"I think I know where she is."

* * *

Oh, I just know a million questions are racing through your mind! how the heck does Akito know where Hari is? Where is Hari? Does Akito really know where she is? Will Yuk go with him? Ha! If you didn't have questions racing through your mind, then you sure as heck do now!

Next Chapter - Akito and Yuki continue their search for Hari

Thank you sooo much for reading! Reviews of any kind!


	13. The Old Oak Tree

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters.

This chapter is a continuation of the last one-this explains where Hari was hiding all this time. Let's see what happens!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

The Old Oak Tree

"I think I know where she is."

Akito grabbed Yuki's hand and they ran off. Yuki was clueless. 'How would Akito know where Hari is? I guess we were best friends…' Yuki thought to himself.

"Where are you taking us?"

"Do you remember-"

Akito and Yuki were still running. Akito began to lose his breath.

"Do you remember that one day you, me, and Hari all went outside to play and she took us to her favorite spot?"

"Of course! The Old Oak Tree!"

"She's got to be there!"

Akito then thought to himself, 'No matter what form she's in…'.

They got to the place they were once taken to by their best friend. There under the Oak Tree was a dragon. A dragon with white scales all over her body except the small parts under her eyes and under her wings that were blue. The dragon picked up her head and stared at Akito and Yuki.

"A dragon."

"Is that Hari's other form?"

"Yes."

Yuki walked forward slowly, trying not to frighten her. Although it was Hari in there her mind was now half of a dragon's. She had the instincts of a dragon but the thoughts of her human self.

"Hari? We're here. You're going to be alright."

Yuki put his hands out in front of him reaching for her. All of a sudden white smoke filled the air and Akito and Yuki couldn't see anything.

Akito coughed, "Hari! Where are you?"

Yuki waved the smoke away from his face, "I can't see anything!"

After a couple seconds the smoke began to disappear and Yuki and Akito could see a shape in the distance.

"Hari?"

Yuki ran toward her and threw his jacket on her, covering her whole body. She was crying.

"Hari, why are you crying?"

"You both came together to find me?"

Yuki and Akito looked at each other for a brief second then looked away.

"You did!"

Hari smiled with tears still coming out from her eyes. She hugged them both tight.

"I love you guys so much…"

They smiled.

* * *

Ok, so Hari is all better. lol. Did you like it? Hope so!

Next Chapter - Next chapter is kinda random. Its just Yuki, Akito, and Hari going home.

Reviews of any kind are welcome!


	14. Random Soba

Disclaimer- I do NOT own any of the Fruits Basket characters.. so sad

This chapter was really random-it was late at night and I just wanted to get another chapter out. Please excuse it. lol.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Random Soba

Once back at the house Hari got dressed back into her original clothing. As she walked down the stairs to the living room she saw Akito standing by the door.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going home, Hari."

"Already? We hardly got to do anything."

"We can hang out tomorrow!"

Hari smilied and hugged Akito.

"I'd love to hang out with you tomorrow. Yuki can come too right?"

"Right."

Just then Yuki walked in. He leaned on the side of the door.

"So you're leaving, Akito?"

"Yes."

There was a long pause.

"Tomorrow you, me and Akito are all going to do something together! What do you think?"

Yuki smiled.

"I'd love that."

They all said their good-byes as Akito left. They waved as they watched him walk down their driveway. After Akito was out of sight, Hari shut the front door.

"So where do you think Tohru, Kyou, and Shigure are?"

"I don't know."

Hari looked around and found a note in the kitchen.

"Look Yuki look! A note!"

Yuki read it aloud.

"Went out for soba! Meet us there if it's not too late to go! Be back later!"

Yuki put the note down and looked at Hari.

"Do you want to go?"

"Not really."

Hari chuckled.

"I'm just going to go to bed. Good night Yuki!"

Hari hugged Yuki tight. He hugged her back and she started laughing.

"Love you!"

Hari hopped up the stairs and she sang a song to herself. Yuki turned back around to face the kitchen counter and leaned on it. He sighed.

"I guess I'll go to bed too."

He quietly turned off the lights downstairs and went to bed. 'Maybe tomorrow can be a normal day.' He thought to himself.

* * *

Short and sweet! lol. Its just Yuki and Hari having a little moment. lol.

Next Chapter - Big surprise. I'm not saying if its bad or good cough bad cough.

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	15. Surprise

Disclaimer- I do not own the FB characters

BIG THING! prepare yourselves. ... hope you like.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

…Surprise…

The next morning Hari woke up and walked down to the living room. Everyone was sitting down.

"What's wrong?"

They were quiet. Yuki had his hands covering his face and Tohru was crying more than ever.

"What happened?"

Hari began to get worried. No one was answering her and most of them were crying. She asked again.

"What happened!"

"He died…"

Shigure said. Yuki walked toward Hari and hugged her. His small tears reached her shoulder. He spoke.

"Akito died last night."

Hari lost her breath. She tried to breathe but couldn't.

"Apparently his sickness got worse and he died last night."

"It's my fault…"

Yuki looked at Hari.

"What?"

"It's my fault!"

Tohru walked to Hari and showed her to a seat. She sat by her.

"It's not your fault Hari."

"I told him to get out of the house. He should have stayed."

Tohru again spoke to Hari.

"It's not your fault."

Hari began crying. One of her best friends died alone. He died with no one around him. Just then the door bell rang. Tohru got up and wiped her tears from her face. She opened the door. A girl ran inside and yelled.

"Hari! Are you ok!"

The girl threw her bags down onto the floor. She was wearing a brown shirt with a blue skirt. Her hair was in long blond braids and she had green eyes.

"I heard what happened!"

She ran over to Hari and kneeled down in front of her.

"Are you ok, Hari?"

Hari looked at the girl.

"How did you-"

"Your Momiji friend called me and I took a plane."

"He called you?"

The girl nodded. Yuki looked up, he was still sitting on the couch next to Hari.

"Hari, who is this?"

"She's the girl I was talking to on the phone that day. She's Aya Sohma."

"Wait. She's a Sohma?"

Aya stood up.

"I was adopted into Kyou and Hari's family."

She looked back at Hari.

"When is the funeral?"

"I don't know…"

Aya sat down on the other side of Hari and put her arm over her.

"I really am sorry, Hari."

* * *

Ok, so a couple things happened. Hari's best friend came back to see her and also Akito died. Sad sad sad. I thought this chapter came out pretty good if you ask me.

Next Chapter - Couple of things: Hari and a couple people go out to make themselves feel better and maybe the funeral. .. i trully dont know yet. I havent written it. :D

Hope you liked it-We will all miss Akito dearly. (Well I know I'll miss him from this story!) Reviews of all kinds are welcome.


	16. Surprise CONTINUED

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the FB characters

Ok, I know the last chapter was big and sad and stuff-but this chapter makes it all better...ish. lol. Hope youre not mad for me having to do that thing in the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Surprise (Continued)

A couple minutes later, the phone rang. Again and again it rang until finally Shigure got up from the chair by the window and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

He said, clearing his throat. He breathed in deeply-almost in a relived state-and his eyes widened. Everyone watched as Shigure listened to the person on the phone.

"Who is he talking to?"

Yuki asked. Hari shrugged.

"I don't know."

She wiped her tears and picked up her head to look. Shigure then got off the phone and turned to face everyone. His face was in shock and his eyes were staring off into the distance. He mumbled something but no one heard.

"What?"

Kyou walked forward.

"What is it?"

"He's-"

Shigure quickly grabbed his coat and shoes and ran for the door. Then he realized he wasn't the only one there. He looked over at everyone, still sobbing over by the couches.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

He was smiling more than ever. He picked up his hands and yelled,

"Akito is alive!"

"What?"

"He's alive! I'll tell you all about it on the way to the hospital!"

Everyone rushed around, grabbing their coats and shoes and getting dressed. They all ran out of the door and piled high into the car. Shigure then placed the keys in and paused.

"What is it Shigure?"

"Shigure!"

"Hurry up!"

"Why'd you stop!"

Shigure smiled in an embarrassed way and turned around to face them.

"I can't drive…"

They sat there staring at him in aw.

"You can't drive?"

"Oh move over!"

Aya pushed him to the passengers seat and buckled herself in.

"I'll drive."

"You can drive?"

"Duh, Hari and I have been able to drive for months now."

Yuki, Tohru, Shigure, and Kyou all turned to face Hari sitting still.

"You can drive?"

"He he… yes."

She smiled.

"Ok, everyone buckle down. This is going to be a worse than bumpy ride!"

As Aya began to pull out of the driveway as fast as she could, Hari whispered to everyone…

"Aya is the reason I don't drive anymore…"

Aya began maniacally driving down the streets, honking the car horn, speeding through. While Aya was driving Hari asked Shigure a question.

"So how did Akito come back to life?"

Everyone began to listen as he explained.

"Well, first off, the person who called was Hatori. He's at the hospital with Akito now. He was the person who originally called and told us Akito died. But anyways, when Hatori called he said once Akito's heart went out all the doctors tried to bring him back."

"And that's why it was only a couple minutes until Hatori called us again?"

Tohru asked happily and Shigure nodded.

"MOVE IT! IM DRIVING HERE!"

Aya honked the horn again and waved the air away as if moving the cars. All of a sudden she stopped the car on a dime and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"We're here!"

Aya said with a giggle.

* * *

Did you like it? Oh! I hope you did! Next chapter will be up soon enough!

NOTES- Im sorry in advance if it takes me a little to update this story. School is finishing up and we've been getting alot of homework.

Reviews of any kind are welcome! Hope you liked!


	17. Lost

Disclaimer- I do NOT own any of the Fruits Basket characters

Im soooooo sorry it took longer than usual to update this time-school's been getting busy... Hope you like!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Lost

Aya was the first to get out of the car. Shigure and the gang followed close behind. As they all burst through the two big entry doors they quickly stopped in their tracks. Momiji was standing there, in front of them.

"Heya!"

Aya looked at Hari.

"Who's this?"

"It's Momiji-the one who told you to come."

"Oh."

Aya looked back at Momiji an smiled. Momiji then looked at everyone and began to talk.

"Akito is this way! Come on! Follow me!"

Momiji then skipped his way through the hospital, showing everyone the way. Just as everyone left into the elevator, Tohru and Kyou walked through the big two door entry way.

"Ah! Tohru! Why'd you have to stop? That dog could have lived all by itself out there!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me go put her back."

"No! Just-It's ok."

Tohru smiled as the puppy she found licked her fingers. Kyou watched and soon found himself smiling too. The puppy was all brown, she had long ears that reached the floor and a long tail to match. Her eyes were a dark green and very noticeable.

"Hey, where is everyone?"

Kyou and Tohru looke around the lobby-it was full of people. But none of them were the Sohmas.

"Kyou, what do we do?"

-Back in the Elevator-

"Hey…" Hari asked. "Where's Tohru and Kyou?"

Everyone looked around in the elevator to see they were missing.

"Where could they have gone?"

"I didn't see them with you in the lobby." Momiji added.

"Could they still be in the car?"

Quickly, they all pressed the down button an went down to the lobby as fast as they could. But just as they got out, Kyou and Tohru went in the other elevator.

"Oh! Wouldn't you know it! It's just like in the movies!"

"Let's just go up to Akito's room and meet them there. If they went on the elevator they must know what room."

So, hoping their new plan would work, they all went right back into the elevator. Just before they close the doors of the elevator a little boy ran right through them and into the elevator with the Sohmas. Hari and Aya looked at the little boy and smiled. After he caught his breath he stood straight and put his hands in his pockets. His eyes were a brilliant blue and his hair was a light blonde. Just then, he looked up at Hari and Aya and smiled. He then turned to face the buttons of the elevator wall.

"No…No No."

"Come here little boy!"

"Don't press these buttons!"

As everyone slowly went for the boy, his hands came out of his pockets and pressed every single button on that wall. They all dived for him when the boy ran through the doors and right out of the elevator. He waved and smiled an evil smile at them.

Hari then said, while piled on the elevator floor, "What an evil little boy!"

Aya added, "But he was cute..."

Hari agreed, "Yes, yes he was."

After stopping at every floor on their way up, they finally made it to the floor Akito was on. Momiji pushed his way through and made it to the front.

"Come on! Follow me!"

Everyone followed. When they got to the entry of the room they saw Kyou and Tohru come from the other end of the hall.

"Shigure! You left us downstairs!" Kyou yelled.

Shigure slowly hid himself behind Yuki.

"Oh Yuki! Kyou is going to hurt me!"

"Get off of me."

Yuki gently pushed Shigure off his shoulder. Hatori then came out of the door, leading to Akito's room.

"Welcome, come on in."

* * *

So it ends with Hatori coming in. :D Next one up soon! Reviews of any kind are welcome!

Next Chapter - About the Hospital thing. :D and maybe something else!


	18. Alone

Disclaimer- I do NOT own any of the Fruits Basket characters

I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I havent updated in a while! We're moving soon so everything's been really rushed. I havent had time to do anything-But i hope this chapter makes up for it! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Alone

"Welcome. Come on in."

Hatori motioned them to come in quietly. Slowly, everyone walked in and stood beside Akito's bed. There was Akito-sleeping. His dark, black hair covering his closed eyes. Hari walked toward him and passed her hand down the side of his face.

"Akito…"

She felt his hair. Just then Hatori showed everyone else out the door.

"Let's give these two a moment alone, shall we?"

Aya looked at Hari and Akito again as she walked out of the room. She smiled. Once out, Hari looked back at Akito. She sat down on the bed beside him.

"I'm sorry…"

Hearing a voice, Hari looked at Akito.

"Akito? Are you awake?"

She whispered trying not to wake him. He slowly turned his head to face her-his hair shifted along with him. He smiled.

"Hey."

-BACK OUTSIDE THE DOOR-

Hatori and Shigure were gone. They had both went in search of a phone. As Kyou, Tohru, Yuki, and Aya all stood there they stared at each other.

"So… What kind of music do you guys like?"

Aya said, trying to start a conversation.

"Ahg. I'm sick of this. I'm leaving."

Kyou started off down the hallway annoyed. Tohru quickly followed. Aya then put her hand out into the distance hoping to stop him.

"Wait-I-"

"Just ignore him. He's like that to everyone, even Hari-his own sister."

Yuki placed his hand on Aya's shoulder.

"But if it matters to you, I enjoy any type of music."

Yuki and Aya both smiled.

"Kyou! Why'd you run off like that?"

"My gosh Tohru, do I have to tell you everything?"

Tohru stopped walking.

"No. But it'd be nice if you did."

Tohru looked up at Kyou, who had turned around to face her.

"I-I'd like to be able to talk to you about anything Kyou. But, you never let me. You always shut me out…"

Kyou walked toward Tohru and stood right in front of her.

"The reason I left like that Tohru…"

Tohru looked at him.

"The reason is, I knew Aya and Yuki wanted to be alone. I could tell. And also…because I wanted to be with you."

Kyou looked down to the floor. He had never actually told anyone anything like this before. Tohru held his hand and smiled.

"I'm happy."

"What?"

"I'm happy that you told me this because I thought that you didn't like me."

Small tears reached Tohru's eyes. She quickly wiped them. Kyou then hugged her tight.

"Tohru-Tohru I love you."

* * *

Did you like it? Hope so. I really hope it didn't go to fast. I hope not. lol. Reviews of any kind are welcome! Thanks for reading!

Next Chapter - Continues this whole hospital thing-i have a feeling we'll be in this hospital for a while. lol


	19. Together Forever

Disclaimer- I do not own any FB characters

ok-again im sorry. sorry sorry! but this time it didnt take me as long to update! lol. hope you like!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Together Forever

Akito sat up in bed. He struggled a little as he picked himself up. Tears filled Hari's eyes. She breathed in deeply and jumped toward Akito-hugging him tight.

"Akito!"

"Hari."

Akito hugged Hari back.

"I thought-I thought I lost you…"

"I would never leave you Hari."

Akito looked at Hari's face and softly kissed her. Hari smiled and hugged him again.

"Akito, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Hari. It's just like you said when we were little."

"What did I say?"

Hari sat down with Akito and put her arms around him. Akito stroked her hair.

"You said that we'd be together forever-no matter what happened."

Hari smiled again.

"I did."

After a while Yuki and Aya, who were still outside and had been talking for around an hour or two now, began to wonder if they could come into the room.

"What do you think Yuki?"

"Let's just knock. Okay?"

Aya nodded. They got up from the bench they were sitting on outside the hospital room and walked toward the door. Yuki put out his hand and knocked quietly.

"Hari? Akito? Can we come in?"

There was no answer.

"Hari?"

Aya opened the door and peeked in.

"Yuki, look."

Aya opened the door completely and walked in with Yuki to see Hari and Akito. They had fallen asleep. Akito was sitting up with his hands on Hari's hair and Hari who had her head on Akito's lap had fallen asleep.

"They're asleep."

Aya smiled and walked toward them. She took a blanket from the chair beside Akito's bedside and spread it out over both of them. She then turned around and took Yuki's hand.

"Let's go out to eat."

"Alright."

Yuki smiled as Aya took them out to eat.

As they began walking out of the door Tohru and Kyou were walking down the hallway.

"Aya, isn't that Tohru and Kyou?"

"Hmm?"

Aya turned from the door to face down the hallway.

"Yeah. It is them."

"Are they-holding hands?"

"I think they are."

"…"

"HOW CUTE!"

"What?"

Aya took Yuki's hand in hers again and ran down the hall to Tohru and Kyou.

"Hey Tohru!"

Tohru looked up to see Aya running down the hallway with Yuki dragging behind her.

"Aya! Hello!"

Tohru smiled and began waving.

"Hey Tohru! Yuki and I both have a question for you."

"We do? I mean 'we do'. "

Aya smiled.

"Are you guys together now?"

Tohru and Kyou looked at each other and blushed. Kyou took Tohru's hand and began off.

"Let's go Tohru. I'm hungry."

"Oh-Okay. Bye Aya! Bye Yuki! I guess I'll see you guys later!"

"Alright bye!"

Aya waved as Kyou and Tohru walked down the hallway and into the elevator. Aya looked to the floor and smiled again. Yuki looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

She looked up at him.

"So you like food right?"

"Uh, yes."

"In that case, when Akito gets better we should all go out!"

"To eat?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun!"

Yuki smiled seeing Aya laugh.

* * *

did you like? im getting to the end with the story--i hope youve liked it so far!

reviews of any kind are welcome!


	20. Brought Together

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own any of the Fruits Basket characters.

I'd like to say thanks to all of you guys who read! You made me want to keep writing! Sadly for me, this is the last chapter of this story. I enjoyed writing this story so much! THANKS TO ALL WHO READ! I really do hope you enjoy this last chapter!

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Brought Together

Through the years, many things happened. There were weddings, and births. And also some engagements: all sorts of things. But even though so many things happened-somehow everyone was brought back together again. Somehow, they all came back home…

"Yuki! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming I'm coming!"

"Hurry! We're going to be late!"

"I know! I can't get this tie on!"

"Oh come down here!"

Yuki ran down the stairs and over to Aya. She fixed his tie.

"Yuki…"

She laughed and kissed her soon to be husband. Yuki had proposed to her around five months ago.

"It'll be fine. Everything's going to go great. I know it."

"I know."

Yuki smiled. They stood there for a little when finally, they realized they were going to be late and so once again they began rushing.

"Do you have the keys?"

"Yeah yeah, hurry get in the car!"

"Alright alright!"

"…"

Yuki and Aya were in the car and ready to go. But Yuki wasn't doing anything. He sat there and chuckled.

"What are you doing? Yuki, this is no time to be laughing! We're going to be late!"

"Do you really want me to go now?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure Aya?"

"YES!"

"Alright, if you really want to go looking like that."

"What?"

Aya looked at herself sitting in the car. She looked at her dress, it was fine. Her hair, that was fine too. Then she looked at her shoes—there were none.

"AHH! WHERE ARE MY SHOES!"

Yuki quietly chuckled to himself then began helping her.

"It's ok. We'll just go to the store and get some."

"No! I need those! Those are the ones we're supposed to wear! I'll be right back."

Aya ran out the car door and into the house. A few minutes later she ran back out the house and back to the car. She stood outside the door of the driver's seat Yuki was sitting in.

"What is it?"

"Get out of the car. I'm driving."

"No Aya. I really do think I should drive."

"Move."

Aya stared at him for no longer than five seconds when Yuki got out of the car and into the passenger's side. He buckled his seatbelt tight and held onto his seat.

"Aya, why don't you put your seatbelt on?"

"THERES NO TIME!"

Aya pulled the car out of the driveway and off into the street.

* * *

"Akito, let's go. The airplane landed. Akito? Akito you awake?"

Hari shook Akito softly.

"Akito?"

She leaned in to see when suddenly he jumped up and began tickling Hari.

"Ha! Scared you didn't I?"

"Ha ha ha!"

Hari hugged him. Still laughing she began to talk.

"Let's go. The airplane is letting people off now. Take Dai for me."

"Sure thing."

Akito grabbed the luggage and Dai (their newborn twin boy). Hari took some luggage and she also took Aiah (their newborn twin girl). Slowly and not rushed-like they walked off the plane and to the car.

* * *

After a while, Yuki and Aya and Akito and Hari all got to where they were supposed to go: the wedding. It was Tohru and Kyou's wedding. They all walked in and took their places beside Tohru and Kyou as best men and best women. (Little Dai and Aiah were also there. Akito and Hari were holding them)

The wedding started and everyone laughed and cried… Tohru and Kyou got married that day. Akito and Hari had been married for around two years and Yuki and Aya were going to be married. So many things happened that brought everyone together even more, but that day, they all made a promise. A promise to stay with each other forever: not even death would separate them this time, not ever.

.The End.

* * *

So did you like it! AWW--I don't want it to end!

Extra Facts - These are just little things I thought you'd like to know about my fanfiction! My character, Aya, was based off of my BESTEST friend EVA!--VarekaiSoleil (she also writes stories on My other character, Hari, was actually based off of me! HA! (you guys probably guessed that by now. lol) and... oh yeah-almost forgot, Hari Sohma's twin babies--one of them was named Aiah. Kinda like Aya, see that? lol. Aiah . Aya . yes yes weirdness, I know. lol..

Well, again I really do hope you liked it! Thank you sooooo much for reading! Reviews of any kind are welcome:D


End file.
